To The Moon
by VietAngel
Summary: Mark and Callie have a date night and get more than they bargained for. This follows my stories This Modern Love, That's What I'm Talkin' About, and Electric Relaxation. It can stand alone, but might make more sense if you read those first.


**Title**: To The Moon  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairings**: Mark/Callie

**Summary**: Mark and Callie have a date night and get more than they bargained for.

**Author's Note**: This goes along with that series of Mallie one shots I've been beating you over the head with. This can stand alone, but it might make more sense if you read those first (This Modern Love, That's What I'm Talkin' About, and Electric Relaxation).

**Soundtrack**:  
Frank Sinatra – "Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)"  
Sufjan Stevens – "The Dress Looks Nice on You"  
Bonobo – "Walk in the Sky (feat. Bajka)"

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday evening; the kind of day that Mark and Callie prayed for often—but never knew what to do with when they finally had it. Aiden and Thalia were spending the week with Callie's parents in Miami. She and Mark had a few days off and absolutely no plans. Currently, they were both lounging around their bedroom…Callie in a pair of Mark's pajama pants and a Thundercats tee (that Mark was pretty sure she had since the 80s), and Mark in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Callie was stretched out on the bed on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows as she skimmed the latest issue of Filter. He could hear her iPod blaring in her ears as she sang along to The Runaways. Mark was lying perpendicular to her, on his back with his head cradled perfectly in the curve at the base of her spine. His magazine of choice was FHM, which he propped up on his knees and thumbed through while absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. 

Boredom finally getting the best of him, Mark tossed his magazine aside and sat up. He glanced over at the clock and sighed heavily when he saw it was nearly six. Other than to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, they hadn't left the bed all day. It wasn't that he didn't love spending the day in bed with her, but it was rare for them to have some time alone without the girls and he thought they should make the best of it. He sprawled out beside her on his back and just watched her for a few minutes while she continued to rock out…completely oblivious to his gaze. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush back the mass of thick, black hair that fell over her eyes every time she bobbed her head.

Finally, he reached out rubbed the small of her back to get her attention.

"Hey, rock star," he said as she paused the music and removed her earphones.

"Yes, querido," she replied, being sure to throw up her metal horns before she answered. She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips. "What's up?"

"Nothing…just bored. We should do something," he replied. She closed her magazine and tossed it to the floor before folding her arms and resting her head on them. Her hair fell into her face once again and this time he went with his natural instinct and reached out to tuck it behind her ear.

"Like what?" she asked, scrunching her nose in that way he thought was so adorable. To be honest, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He just thought they should do something other than what they were doing.

"Wanna have sex?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. She thought for a second, then scrunched her nose again and shook her head 'no'. He gasped and reached over to feel her forehead. "Holy shit, are you sick? Except when you were pregnant, you've never turned me down for sex before."

"Aww, don't let it bruise your ego, babe," she laughed. She sat up cross-legged and faced him. "I just assumed that when you said we should do something, you meant something that involved getting out of bed. I'm not sick…but I do have a slight headache."

"That's what happens when you blast your iPod loud enough to rupture your eardrums," he replied, sitting up and mimicking her position. He reached forward and began to gently massage her temples as they settled into a comfortable silence. Her headache dissipated quickly, but she let him continue his massage anyway. "Hey, how about I take you out on a proper date tonight? I don't think we've had a real date night since Thalia was born."

Callie smiled brilliantly at that idea. Mark was right, between work and the girls, they hadn't had any alone time in ages. She gave him a quick kiss and then jumped off the bed. Mark couldn't help but laugh…he was pretty sure he'd actually heard her say "yay!"—and he was definitely filing that one away as blackmail for a later date.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her scamper around the room pulling out various items of clothing from drawers and closets.

"Finding something to wear," she answered. "After which I'm going to go take a shower?"

"Oh, can I get in on that shower?" he asked.

"Hell no," she said, as she began stripping out of her pajamas. "You're supposed to be taking me on a proper date remember? You showering with me would just lead to sex…and I'm easy, not cheap—you've got to buy me dinner first."

With a wink, she disappeared into the bathroom. He knew his chances were nil as he heard the click of the lock. Grabbing the phone from Callie's night table, he called and made reservations at one of her favorite Italian restaurants. It was a small, intimate, family run place where the staff knew them by name and the piano player took requests. It was the very same place he'd taken her to on their first date ever, and they'd been regulars since. With the reservation set, he gathered his clothing and headed off to the guest bathroom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, Mark sat on the edge of the bed and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Callie to come out of the bathroom. He was already fully dressed and ready to go in a Black Armani suit that Callie loved, with a custom tailored black shirt and no tie. During his wait, a brilliant idea hit him and he made a phone call to Derek that wasn't exactly well received. However, Derek owed him a favor and he was intent on cashing in on it that night. After a few minutes of arguing like four-year-olds, and an audible smack in the back of the head from Meredith, Derek complied…but only because it was for Callie.

Fifteen minutes after Mark hung up the phone, Callie finally emerged in a cloud of steam and heat. The sight literally took his breath away, she was so beautiful. She had obviously spent most of her time taming her unruly mane, because her mass of too thick curls had been tamed to a level of organized chaos—but it was more than her hair that had him so captivated. She was wearing the black lace La Perla shorts and bra he'd gotten her on their last anniversary. Callie didn't much care about expensive lingerie (much to her mother's chagrin), but spoiling her made him happy so who was she to deny him that? It was only when she began to blush under his gaze that he managed to wrench his eyes away.

"You look amazing," he said simply.

"I'm not even dressed yet," she replied as she stood at the mirror and put on her jewelry.

"I know, and I promise you I wouldn't be disappointed if you decided you were never going to," he said. She turned to face him and leaned back against the dresser.

"If you play your cards right, you'll be seeing these again later," she replied, tilting her head to the side and grinning.

She held out her hand, dangling the necklace she intended to wear from her fingertips. It was her way of telling him she needed him to fasten it for her, and he gladly obliged. He completed the task quickly while she held her hair out of the way, and he couldn't resist sealing his work with a kiss at the nape of her neck that made her eyes flutter. Knowing that they'd never leave if he kept it up, he backed off. Callie disappeared into the closet and returned five minutes later dressed in a black 50s style shirt-dress. Just when he thought she couldn't possibly get any more beautiful, she surprised him.

She took a seat at the edge of the bed to put her shoes on, and before she knew it he was kneeling before her and plucking them from her hands. In what had to be the sexiest move ever, he slipped the peep toed heels onto her feet, sealing the deal with a kiss to her ankle each time. He was good, but this date was his idea and she was determined to have her night. She cleared her throat and thanked him. He laughed and took the hint. With that he retrieved the keys and ushered her out the door.

* * *

"Mark! Calliope!" Lucia exclaimed as she spotted two of her favorite customers. She had felt a special bond with them from the very beginning. She'd watched them fall in love in her restaurant…attended their wedding…made sure Callie was well fed throughout both her pregnancies—she was practically part of the family. She hugged them both and led them to their table. "How are the girls?" 

"They're great. They're in Miami with my parents, having a ball and being spoiled rotten," Callie replied.

"Ahh, I see. In that case I'll have Alessandro prepare something extra special. How do bistecca di bufalo and a nice merlot sound?" she asked.

"Sounds amazing. You are too good to us, Lucia," Mark replied.

Nearly two hours later, Callie's face was red and her stomach hurt from laughing so hard at Mark's stories about all the crazy things he and Derek did to torture Derek's sisters when they were growing up. He loved her laugh…it was silly and girly, and oh so intoxicating. She had the kind of laugh that made you laugh with her, even if you had no idea what was so funny.

"Hon, will you excuse me for a sec?" Mark asked. Callie nodded her approval, assuming that he was just heading to the men's room. She didn't think anything of it when he stopped and spoke with Joe, the piano player. They knew everyone on staff at Lucia's. Curiosity didn't strike until she saw Lucia approaching their table with a massive bouquet of stargazer lilies…her favorite flower. Tears welled in her eyes as she thanked Lucia and read the card attached to the flowers.

_To Mrs. Bone Crusher, _

_You are all I hope for, all I worship and adore…_

_With love, _

_McSteamy_

She laughed at his use of their nicknames for each other and the quote from her favorite song. She was so caught up in the card that she didn't notice him come back to the table until he said something.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. "Joe's playing our song." Callie hadn't even noticed that Joe was playing "Fly Me to the Moon". She loved Frank Sinatra and nothing could ruin that song for her--not even hearing the out of tune rendition Mark sang to her at their wedding reception. She took his hand and he led her over to the small space in front of the piano with a hand on the small of her back. There was no official dance floor, but they made the best of what they had. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice that all eyes were on them. It was no surprised that they both turned beet red when the song ended and the entire restaurant applauded.

After their dance they were eager to get home, so they ordered dessert to go. Mark settled the check and they said their goodbyes to Lucia and the rest of the staff. Mark found himself distracted as the made the twenty minute drive home. He couldn't stop looking over at his wife. She was settled back in the passenger seat with a goofy grin on her face as she bobbed her head slightly to the mellow music wafting through the speakers.

Every few minutes she would reach over and caress his arm or squeeze his thigh and he just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her right then and there, and home would just have to wait. He made an illegal u-turn and parked the car in a secluded spot at the park that was only ten minutes away from there house…and he felt only slightly dirty for doing what he was about to do in the park they took their kids to.

Callie looked at him curiously as he opened the passenger side door and helped her out. Her confusion only increased when he opened the back door and motioned for her to get in. She was about to ask him what the hell he was up to, but before she could get a word out she found herself stretched out on the backseat with Mark settled between her legs. Shock was quickly replaced by desire and she fisted her hand in his hair as he kissed her. It was bruising and intense and full of fire and she had to tug at his hair to remind him that she needed to breathe.

She cried out as he latched on to her neck before she even had a chance to catch her breath. He was hard against her thigh and his hands were _everywhere_. He had somehow managed to unbutton her dress without her knowledge and one hand was currently busy kneading her breast, while the other was tugging at her panties.

"Mark, stop…wait," she panted in a moment of clarity. He reluctantly did as she asked and looked down at her. "This is a bad idea; we need to just go home. We're not teenagers…we so shouldn't be having sex in the backseat."

"I know we're not teenagers baby, but god you make me feel like one. We've been together for years and we have two kids, but I still want to run around yelling I love you from the rooftops like it's a recent discovery. You've have such a light in you—it's like there are cute little puppies and kittens and birds running around in a meadow of flowers inside you…and I love that. I love you—so much so that I'd run us into a tree if I tried to drive us home right now," he said.

"That is the sweetest and possibly the weirdest thing you've ever said to me," Callie giggled. "Puppies and kittens? Oh, I am so going to use that against you later."

"Ha! This from the woman who actually said "yay!" when I suggested taking her on a date? I don' think so lady," he replied. "What do you say we just call it even?"

Callie nodded her agreement and reached down to unbutton his pants. Mark grinned like an idiot and finished freeing her of her panties. He settled back into his favorite place and entered her in one swift motion. Callie gasped in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. As they settled into a slow and easy rhythm, he released the front clasp of her bra and looked on with glee as her ample breasts spilled free.

They were both too far gone to notice the light as he sucked one chocolate brown nipple into his mouth. Callie nearly jumped out of her skin as they heard the loud knock on the window. The windows were too foggy to see out of, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Mark sighed and released her nipple with an audible 'pop'. Still inside her, he grabbed his jacket from the floor and draped it over her bare chest before reaching over her head to roll down the window. The officer was visibly shocked at the sight of two adults. He had expected to see the usual teenagers.

"Hello officer," Mark said with an embarrassed grin while Callie covered her face with her hands.

"Sir, ma'am…I assume I don't need to tell you that what you're doing is inappropriate…and cause for an indecent exposure charge," he said.

"We know, sir…and we are so sorry. We don't normally do this type of thing, it's just that we have two daughters and we're both doctors and we rarely get any time alone so I took my wife on a date tonight and I justcouldn'twaittogetherhome. It's entirely my fault; I am _so_ sorry," Mark rambled. The officer was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Listen, I'm a father myself so I understand. I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. Just make sure that you two are gone when I come back around in twenty minutes," he said. With that he left.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Callie exclaimed as she tossed off his jacket and glared at him.

"I know! I'm sorry!" Mark said, his eyes pleading with her not to ream him for it. "Let's just go home."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Callie said incredulously. "We have twenty minutes…make it count."

He made it count.

Exactly forty weeks later, after much cursing and hitting and threats of chemical castration from Callie, the Torres-Sloan household welcomed a new addition to the family….a beautiful baby girl named Evan. She was the spitting image of her mother, just like her sisters.

Mark lightly caressed Evan's cheek as he sat propped up against the headboard beside Callie and watched her nurse. Aiden was curled up on his left side sound asleep while he held Thalia against his chest…she was well on her way to dreamland too.

"I can't believe we conceived this kid in the backseat of my car," Callie whispered. "This is a whole new level of trashy for me to embrace."

"That's true…but you can't be disappointed with that result," Mark chuckled as he nodded toward the baby. Callie looked down to regard the tiny girl in her arms and smiled. He was right; she wouldn't trade her for the world. She was created out of love and while not exactly planned, she was definitely wanted…and that's all that mattered.

"No regrets here," Callie said.

"None here either, babe," he said. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple and they settled into a comfortable silence…but Mark broke it after a couple of minutes. "So, when do you think we can start working on a boy?"

Instead of an answer he received a glare and slap in the back of the head. God he loved that woman.

**Fin.**


End file.
